A Dream of the Forgotten
by bellki01
Summary: Reposted for the last time! Hermione was in love with Draco but hasn't seen him since the war 5 years ago. She's happily married to Harry. But she doesn't know a dream could change everything.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

_**A/N: Hi well I am back. I know it's been awhile. But I hope I still get some readers. I was just glancing through my stories and I realized I want to write to this one again. But I have to get everything up and re-checked. This will be the Prologue. Hopefully I get up two more chapters after this one. I know I will get up at least one. Plot Notes: Pretty much this whole story will be in Hermione's point of view. This story is set when Hermione is 22. I think that's 5 years. Not HBP compatible.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did I'd probably be working on the 7th Harry Potter book for my dear fans. **_

* * *

****

Some people say everyone has a soul mate it's just that you have to look for that person. Well I personally think that's a bunch of bull-shit. But I didn't always think that way. It all changed that one fate-full night. You want to hear about it?

About 5 years ago I was in my 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort had decided that it was time that Harry and him have their duel. I was so scared for Harry. But I was even more scared for Draco. He was my boyfriend at the time. He had changed for the better, and was now helping the Order out.

While I was shooting curses I noticed one particular death eater. It was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. I felt so sorry for Draco because he had to live with this filth for practically all of his life. I wanted to kill this man with my bare hands because of all the years he had tortured and beat Draco. So I used an unforgivable curse on him. The killing curse to be exact. It hit him square in the chest. And he fell down. I never thought I had that much power.

Just then Harry came over to me and said we had to go because he had finally defeated Voldemort. But I hesitated because I couldn't see Draco anywhere. But Harry pulled on my arm. We had to get out of there because one of the death eaters was starting to wake up. About a month later I found out I was pregnant with Draco's babies.

And that brings us back to the present day. I haven't seen Draco since that day. After I found out that Harry was in love with me I married him and we are happy together. We have our ups and downs but who doesn't? He is an auror and I am a stay at home mom with my two twins. A Boy and a girl. My beautiful girl has blond hair and honey eyes with the name of Dakota Lynn Potter. My baby boy has chestnut hair with silvery blue eyes like his fathers. And his name is Harry Xavier Potter. Both of them named after their father. I love my children and my husband. Harry knows he's not the biological father of Dakota and Harry but he doesn't care he loves them just the same. I am also pregnant with my first child with Harry. We lived a perfect life. But, little did I know that was going be messed up because of one little dream.

* * *

_**AN: Well what did you think? The next chapter will be up tonight. And maybe a chapter after that. No flames please.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

_**AN: Okay here is chapter 1: The Dream. I might get the next chapter up tonight but I have to write it first. If I don't get it up tonight, I will have it up tomorrow.**_

* * *

****

"Harry are you up yet?" I asked.

"Yes, now I am Mione." Harry replied

"Why did it take you so long to get your ass out of bed?" I asked grouchily. I was pregnant and was in a very bad mood.

"I was having a very good dream about the woman I love. I don't think you know her. She has very curly chestnut hair and is pregnant." Harry said jokingly.

"Ha." I said as I laughed. "Now get up so I can make the bed." He got up and I made the bed, while he got dressed for work. "Harry." I said after I was finished.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you think I should get a job? I was thinking of maybe seeing if they needed help at Hogwarts. What do you think?" I asked.

Harry come over and kissed me. "Whatever you want dear is alright with me. I would love to go back to Hogwarts. We could probably live there. You think about it."

I was about to reply when I was interrupted by Dakota. "Mommy!" She screamed from her room. I ran down the hall thinking something was wrong. When I entered her room it looked like her closet threw up.

"Dakota what happened here?" I asked

"MommyIwastryingtofindsomethingtoweartoschool." I couldn't understand her so I asked her to say it again slowly. "Mommy I was trying to find something to wear to school today."

I laughed and helped Dakota and then Xavier (we call him this so we don't get him confused with Harry) get dressed for their first day of school.

After we were finished I heard "Mione dear come here." Coming from the kitchen.

"Okay, coming" I said. I entered to see Harry smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"What's up? Why are you smiling like that?" He had a letter in his hands and he handed it to me.

_**Dear Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter,  
We are happy to state that on Sept. 1 we will be having a 5 year reunion. Many people will be there and I hope you and your children can make it. It will be a week long there will be lots of activities. Also I would like to tell you both that the transfiguration teaching position is open as Minerva wishes not to teach anymore. I know Hermione you do not have a job and you excelled in transfiguration so if you would like the job we would be happy to house you Harry and your children at Hogwarts. Please RSVP for both.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore &  
Minerva Dumbledore**_

"Wow Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal(sp?) got married?" Harry said surprised. Then he said, "Well honey I guess I will take off work."

I though had different thoughts. "Well what if I worked there. I know that we can get teachings for Dakota and Xavier and it would just be perfect. What do you say Harry?" I asked.

He came over and hugged me. "That would be perfect. Reply and tell them that we will come whenever we need to so you can get settled in. This will be perfect a reunion and you working there. Well I had better go. Do you want me to take the kids to school?" Harry asked kissing me on the cheek after.

I nodded and he got the kids and left.

I decided that I should reply to Dumbledore and tell him that we accepted both.

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
I would love to have the transfiguration position. Please owl us and tell us when to be there. Also we will be at the reunion. I can not wait. I have missed Hogwarts very much. I have a question though, since Minerva isn't teaching anymore would she mind teaching our children. Also Harry and I think it's wonderful that you and Minerva are married. Congratulations.  
Sincerely,**_

_**Harry and Hermione Potter**_

When I was done sending the letter I started to pack. We would be leaving soon and I wanted to be prepared. After packing a lot of our house I realized the kids would be home from school soon and I wanted to make them lunch. About 20 minutes later Harry brought the kids home from their first day of school. "Dakota, Xavier how was your first day of school?" I asked.

"It was ok" answered Ana.

"Only okay well that just won't do, why was it just ok Ana?" I asked.

"Because we didn't know anybody and because it wasn't a magic school."

I laughed and said "Okay honey, well lunch is ready."

After finishing lunch Harry had to leave again. So I kissed him goodbye and put the kids down for a nap. While they were napping I cleaned up our lunch mess and then started packing up some of our room. I got exhausted and laid down after a while.

At first I was dreaming about the baby coming and then a totally different dream started. It was that night Voldemort was killed everything happened the same but instead of going with Harry, I went to find Draco. But I couldn't find him. Then it was like I was being transported somewhere else in my dream. There Draco was sitting on a couch looking at a picture of me. I walked to a calendar to see what year it was it was the year 2004. _(AN: just go along with it k?)_ I woke with a start and realized that Draco was might still be alive. I didn't know if it was a dream or something else. I shook it off and went downstairs.

* * *

_**AN: Okay I know that that was way different than before but I think it was way better. I think I will do the next chapter tomorrow. Review and tell me what you think. You will get a surprise in the next chapter. Sorry it was so short.**_


	3. Chapter 2: A Surprise

AN: Well here is the next chapter. Hopefully I will have Chapter 3 up tonight. At the latest tomorrow… I have no reviews. But 43 hits. Come on review people.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. **_

* * *

**__**

When I got downstairs I realized there was an owl there. It was a barn owl so it had to be from Hogwarts. I smiled and took the letter from the owl. There was also a package. I opened the package first. It was an old shoe. I decided maybe I should open the letter.

_**Dear Mrs. Potter,**_

_**I had expected you would take the position. And Minerva would love to teach your children. If you wouldn't mind being here at 9:00am tomorrow, that would be wonderful. The package is a portkey activated for 8:59am tomorrow morning. If you would like to leave your luggage there we will send one of the house-elves to come and get it. I look forward to seeing you and your family tomorrow. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

I smiled and at the moment Harry walked in from work. "Hello honey." He greeted. "What do you have there?" He asked as he took the letter from me. "Well I guess we have to pack. And we have to sell the house. "

"Well I already started packing a lot of stuff there's not a lot left. But I have been thinking about selling the house and I don't think we should. We already own and we could use it during the summer to get away from Hogwarts. It would be nice." I replied and looked at Harry. He was nodding. He came over and kissed me on the forehead.

"I think that would be wonderful. What still has to be packed?" He asked.

"The kid's room, the kitchen, the living room, and some of the library. I got our room done. And I could go and work on the library. We could have take-out tonight so you can do the kitchen and the living room. When the kids get up one of us can do their room." Harry nodded and got to work.

About an hour later the kids woke up and we were both done packing. We thought we should tell the kids what was going on. They took it wonderfully. They wanted to meet our old professors and they realized that they would get to use magic. We went out for supper and when we got home we gave the kids a bath and went to bed.

* * *

My alarm went off at 7:30 am and I groggily got out of bed. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I got done did my make-up and hair. Then I went into our room and looked at the clock. It was 8:00am and I decided to get Harry up.

"Harry dear please get up." I wished into his ear. Nothing.

"HARRY!" I yelled into his ear. Still nothing.

I started tickling him and then realized he wasn't ticklish. Which meant he still wasn't up.

I shook my head and sneezed. That woke him up.

"Geeze Mione I'm trying to sleep." Harry said groggily. I laughed and told him to get up and then get the kids up. I got dressed and went into the bathroom to pack the rest of the stuff in there. After I was done I went back into the room and Harry was in there getting ready. I looked at the clock again and it was 8:24am.

"The kids are up right?" I asked Harry as I was making the bed.

"Yeah. It took a while. They're getting dressed and brushing their teeth." Harry replied and went into the bathroom.

I left the room and went to Dakota's room. I saw her on her bed looking at the clothes I had left out for her. She had a sour look on her face. I sat down on her bed and asked, "Honey what's wrong?"

She looked at me. "Mommy, I kind of wanted to go back to school." She replied sadly.

"I thought you didn't like it. And aunty Minerva is going to teach you. You like her." I answered.

"Yeah I know, but mommy I want friends. Like you and Daddy and Uncle Ron."

"I promise you will make friends. Now lets get you dressed." I said and helped her get dressed.

I left her room and went to Xavier's room to see if he needed help. He wasn't in there so I figured he was with Harry. He had been bugging him everyday to teach him how to shave. I laughed at the thought and went back to the bedroom. The clocked read 8:43am. I went into our bathroom and sure enough Xavier was in there bugging Harry to teach him how to shave.

"You guys it's almost time to go. Let's meet in the living room in 10 minutes." They nodded and I left the bathroom and our room. I went to Dakota's room and I told her to come with me. We sat in the living room until Harry and Xavier came out. It was then 8:57am. I grabbed the shoe and I told Xavier and Dakota to put one hand on it. When everyone was situated we felt the familiar pull and we were gone.

We arrived in Dumbledore's office. "Hi professor." We greeted.

"No need for that professor stuff. It's Albus." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore replied for the person to come in.

The door opened and we heard, "You wanted to see me Albus?" We turned around and I saw none other than Draco Malfoy smiling back at us. I fainted right away.

* * *

**_AN: Ha cliffy. Yes I just typed this and am now going to put it up. Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW. I want at least one review before I post the next chapter. Sorry to sound mean, but I want some reviews._**


	4. Chapter 3: An Explanation

**_AN: Well I got a review. It was anonymous but it was a review nonetheless. Thanks "somebody." I'm trying to figure out where to go from there. I am totally winging it from here. So if this chapter sucks don't complain to me. I guess I don't have to worry about though because nobody reviews. Well anyway here's the next chapter._**

* * *

****

I woke up to a room filled with darkness. I looked around and saw Harry sitting at a desk watching me. The room looked like some sort of a bedroom.

"Harry." I called out.

He rushed to the bed when he heard me and sat down. "Hermione dear you're awake."

"What happened?" I asked sitting up. "Where am I?"

"You fainted in Dumbledore's office. He had me move you to our new quarters." Harry replied.

"But why would I faint?" I asked.

And this time a different voice answered me. "It's because you saw me."

I looked around and saw Draco Malfoy enter our room. "Draco Malfoy?" I asked.

He looked stunned and replied, "Um, no Donny Murray. Pleased to meet you." He said and held out his hand for a handshake.

I shook his hand and said, "I'm sorry you look like someone I remember from my past. How exactly do you work here?"

He sat in a chair next to Harry. "Well, I woke up in St. Mungo's and Albus was there. He said he wanted to see what I remembered. I tried to think but I couldn't remember anything. He said he found me at the scene of the "Final Battle" and that I resembled one of his students that had gone missing. After I recuperated he offered me the position of the potions professor." He replied.

I looked at Harry and he had a blank look on his face. He did resemble Draco a lot but it just couldn't be him. He was dead right? I got out of bed and said, "Well if you excuse me I must talk to Dumbledore." Harry got up to follow me but I just said, "Alone." And walked out of the room to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

I got to the Gargoyle and said the password. The staircase revealed itself and I went up the Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door. The door opened and I walked in.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter I was expecting you. I take it you have met Donny." He said. "Have a seat. Lemon drop?" I nodded and took one.

"I expect you would like an explanation." He said. I nodded and he continued. "Well after you and Harry came to me after you defeated Voldemort I went back to the scene and didn't find Draco. I notified St. Mungo's that if someone resembling him came into to let me know. Within an hours time I had an owl from there. Naturally I went to see if it was him. And it was. Someone from the ministry had brought him in. I asked one of the healers on duty if they knew what had happened to him. He was hit with a memory curse. This spell if said properly would take everything away. But the caster didn't say it correctly and in turn, he would remember being magical. But nothing of his past. Not of Lucius or Hogwarts. Nothing. I had hoped this didn't happen and that the healer was wrong. But when Draco woke up my worst fears were confirmed. He remembered nothing. Not his name or me. Naturally I couldn't let him back into the wizarding world and I offered him a job at Hogwarts. The healers said there is a 70 chance that he could remember everything but he needs something to make him remember. We have tried and failed. You are our last chance. I think the love you two shared will help him remember." Dumbledore finished.

I was in shock. So this really was Draco. But not really, he didn't have his memory and wouldn't remember me or our love. I shook my head. "But professor, how will that help?"

"Like I said your love was strong. I believe it to have been true love. If you spend time with him and do things you used to maybe this will help. I understand that you and Harry are married and I respect that. All I ask of you is that you help Draco get his memory back. You are excused." Dumbledore said and smiled.

I left and walked back to my new quarters. Just thinking of the days events. It was too much to handle in one day.

* * *

_**AN: Okay there's the next chapter. I know it was short but I think it was good anditexplained some things. I hadn't planned for it to go that way. But thats just what came out.It was fun to write it. If you have an ideas I would love to hear them. I hope you liked this chapter. Review please. I will try to make the next chapter longer.**_


End file.
